


Poppet

by theanonymousj



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, a proper waff number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/theanonymousj
Summary: A fluffy fic written for one of my very special readers, who's been waiting far too long for me to get my shit together and write something!





	Poppet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadaMaizer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadaMaizer/gifts).



‘Dear Diary,’ Shell began hesitantly, the soft feather quill tickling his chin as he pondered the right words with which to express his frustrated. The ink, black as his darkest desires, was beginning to dry on the page, letter by cursively joined letter. The pool of the stuff making up the comma took the longest to dry, but eventually it did and all he had before him was a two-word address. Sighing quietly he pressed the quill to the page again and forced the words to come. Maybe he’d feel better if he just put them down on paper.

‘No one will ever love me.’

He considered the phrase a moment, nearly crossing it out before adding a neat little semi-colon beside it.

‘I will never be anyone’s date, not to any movie night, nor a party, and especially not a prom. I will live and die alone as I am now-‘

His phone buzzed on the desk and he leapt at it, hoping – no praying that it would be-

Only a new video by some youtube he was subscribed to. He picked up the quill and continued.

‘The date of the prom is fast approaching now, only a fortnight to go. If I am not asked to go then I shan’t get a ticket and I will simply have to face the harsh and unsympathetic ramblings of my class mates as they describe, in great detail, how the evening unfolded for each of them. So many are planning to have their first kiss on prom night, more are planning to go a little further, and I overheard one girl saying she thought someone would propose to her if she played her cards right. And what do I receive for my tireless efforts? Nothing at all, but a handful of disappointment and a slightly broken heart.’

Actually, the space behind his ribs physically ached. There was no ‘slightly’ about it, he was broken hearted. He was sure he’d made his advances on… him very clear, made his intentions well known. And he hadn’t so much as been formally turned down. He dropped the quill in the ink pot and slammed his fist down on the desk, eyes suddenly full of a horribly wet anger.

“Ring, damn you!”

Tears bubbled to the surface and boiled against the heat of his skin. He couldn’t help being so emotional, and he was certain there was nothing irrational about it. He had every right to feel scorned, ignored, or whatever else he might please (or displease, as these were not emotions he enjoyed experiencing). He left the chair and crumpled into a heap on the four-poster bed, curling around his phone. The bed felt too large, and he doubted that purchasing a single bed would fix that feeling of… almost loss. Loss for something (someone) he’d never even had. Maybe he was a spoiled brat too used to getting everything he wanted.

Or maybe this was the heartache of unrequited love.

The phone buzzed again and, hating himself for it, he scrambled to read the notification.

 _Open ur balcony door_ – Eric.

He blinked, rereading the words that unfortunately did not read ‘I love you, will you be my date to prom?’ Then he got up and walked to the curtains, pulling one back. And what should he find but Eric, in the flesh, the boy of his dreams, on his very balcony. He twisted the key in the lock with shaking hands, hope bursting inside of him like a million fireworks as Eric slipped in quietly. Shell closed the door, turning the key again before facing Eric.

“Shell,”

“Yes.”

Shell blushed am mumbled a sorry for interrupting before Eric had even had the chance to speak and bit down on his tongue so he could listen. If only he could hear above the buzzing in his head!

“Shell, I get the impression that you’ve been seeking more than my friendship for sometime.”

Yes! Yes he had been. Eric had noticed!

“And I want you to know that I do find you quite attractive, in a sort of endearing way.”

“You think I’m cute?!” He slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words came out, and held his breath as Eric gave a slight nod of confirmation.

“But I don’t want you to think that your money and your Dad’s status as a Viscount of whatever and your fancy clothes makes you in any way superior to me.”

It was a dramatic and desperate move, but Shell couldn’t stop from falling to his knees and tugging on the hem of Eric’s jumper, “I will do whatever you ask me, I promise I don’t think that, I can prove it Eric.”

Eric restrained a slightly predatory smile – this was not what he’d come for at all, only to state that he’d take Shell to the prom so long as he didn’t do anything too fancy. But he should have expected this grovelling and endlessly sweet response. Unable to help himself, he brushed his fingers through the silky blonde locks, pulling a little harder than he needed to – but Shell gave no indication of discomfort so he didn’t stop until their eyes met.

“I will take you to prom then, poppet.”

“Poppet?” Shell whispered in wonder. A nickname from Eric? A precious thing indeed.

Eric let go of Shell’s hair and placed his index finger under his chin instead, encouraging the boy to lift himself from the floor.

“I’m not here tonight to play, Shell, but I can stay for a while longer.” He pecked Shell’s lips briefly, then started toward the bed, sitting on the edge and patting his lap, “join me, poppet?”

Obligingly Shell climbed into Eric’s lap and they fell back against the bed together, tangled up in each other and planting sweet, chaste kisses on exposed shoulders, necks and collarbones for some time before Eric broke the silence.

“I spotted your diary by the way, poppet. As long as I’m here you’ll never be lonely – even when you want to be.”

Shell giggled and kissed him in reply, because how silly it was to think that Shell would ever want time away from the man he worshipped and loved. How silly it was to think he’d ever want to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it RadaMaizer, and I hope there was enough dramaqueen!shell and fluffy stuff in there. Sorry it took me approx. 80 years to write you something x


End file.
